


Maybe...

by Hotaru10join



Series: Fireflies [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry, Requited Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: Originally written bycmsullyas a commission for me!Originally published 2011.A poem about Aizen and Hotaru's thoughts about each other.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Character(s)
Series: Fireflies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Hotaru's (my OC's) POV and italics are Aizen's.
> 
> I asked if I could have permission to post this eons ago and then I forgot to check dA and welp. It's here now! And she's also on AO3! I tried adding her as a co-author but she doesn't allow it so, oh well! there's a link to her profile there in the summary.

**I see you standing there.  
You, who exclaim such terrible things…**  
_I see you standing there.  
You, who have no idea whose side you're on…_  
**Why would you do such horrible things?**  
_Why would you fight for people like them?_  
**You've hurt so many of my friends…**  
_I've only done what was needed…_  
**Why would you fight with those monsters?**  
_Do you have any idea who the true monster is?_  
**You were respected by so many people!**  
_Your potential is so much greater than other people!_  
**I can sense your evil, and resolve to fight you.**  
_I can sense your resolve, and agree to be your opponent._  
**And yet…**  
_And yet…_  
**Though you have many sides, they still draw me near.**  
_Though you are so young, you still draw me near._  
**I shouldn't feel my heart flutter when I look at you!**  
_I shouldn't be captivated by your beauty!_  
**What have you done to me?**  
_What are you doing to me?_  
**Why do I feel this way?**  
_Why do I even have these feelings?_  
**As you prepare your attack, I can't help but think…**  
_As you raise your sword to defend, I can't help but wonder…_  
**Maybe, if things had been different…**  
_Maybe, if circumstances weren't what they were…  
**We could have been together.**_


End file.
